


Hot Chocolate Kisses

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: After a few weeks of not-so-secret dating, they finally do it.Sequel toLovebug
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 397





	Hot Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote Lovebug, I actually had this scene in mind and then I completely forgot about it until some readers expressed their desire to read some SemiShira smut and well here we are. That's what happens when I write my oneshots in one program and my fantasy series in a different one 👌
> 
> I actually set myself a fun challenge of trying to keep it under 5K because I have a problem called "I write too many words" and it's got to the point where my writer friends are surprised when anything is under 10K 😂

**Hot chocolate kisses**

**(A direct sequel to _[Lovebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571194/chapters/41412062)_ )**

"Well Jack Frost can fuck off already then can't he?" Shirabu huffed, kicking the snow that had tumbled from the snowdrift onto the path in front of them. Semi chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"It's the middle of January, what do you expect?"

"I expect the snow to fuck off by now." Shirabu pouted, though Semi couldn't see behind the scarf that was wrapped around his boyfriend's face. "It's nearly spring, can we have the cherry blossoms now?"

"It's _January_ and we're not in Okinawa." Semi shook his head. "Besides, the snow is fine."

"It's fucking freezing Eita!"

"Funnily enough, that's how snow forms."

Shirabu sighed heavily. Their journey back to the dorm building from the local store had been plagued by persistent snow flurries and the threat of black ice on every path they dared to walk along. Semi had found the entire 'ordeal' amusing, he knew Tokyo didn't get snow nearly as often as other prefectures, but Shirabu's reaction to the white flakes falling from the sky had been priceless.

"Hey, at least it'll be gone in like, three days." Semi remarked. "Some countries have weeks of snow."

"Pft."

"And some get it occasionally and lose their minds over it...like you."

Shirabu made a noise of protest from his woollen confines. He glared at the snowbanks as Semi fished the key out of his pocket, juggling the bag of groceries between his cold hands. Once inside Semi's dorm room and out of the cold Shirabu stripped off the multitude of layers he had worn outside, tossing each jacket onto Semi's desk chair before flopping back on the other's bed in just a shirt and pair of shorts.

"So, now that you're no longer on the cusp of freezing to death," Semi said, rummaging through the bag of groceries.

"Hey, that is _cold_ out there." Shirabu protested.

"As I was saying," Semi tactfully ignored his outburst with a smirk "would you like me to make it up to you by making hot chocolate?"

Shirabu sat up, a mischievous smile on his face. "With marshmallows?"

"God, you're so demanding." Semi sighed over-dramatically, finding the packet of mini marshmallows in the bag. "Don't say I don't do nice things for you."

"Would I _ever_ do that?" Shirabu's smile had grown into a shit-eating grin. "Eita, I'm hurt."

Semi shook his head as he gathered what he'd need into his arms. He glanced up to find Shirabu now bundling himself up in the blankets of his bed. "Alright, you're staying here I assume."

"Of course." Shirabu's muffled voice came from the blankets. "I'm cold."

"Put some fucking clothes on then." Semi snorted as he stepped over to the door. "Or don't, just don't expect me to give you any sympathy."

"You're so _mean_ Eita."

"Yet you love me anyway." Semi managed to get the door open and slip out before Shirabu's witty remarks could delay him further.

As easy as it would've been to go to one of the many student cafes around campus and get hot chocolate for them both, he felt there was a certain charm to making it himself. It reminded him of home in a way, and when he spent so long away from it, he took these little moments to heart. The shared kitchenette on their floor held many memories of late-night snack making. Who knew the true number of conversations both ridiculous and serious that the small microwave oven had been witness to over the years he alone had been there.

He remembered a few more vividly than others, like Tendou and Ushijima getting into a 'heated debate' about which flavour of popcorn was better. Or that one time Goshiki nearly set all the fire alarms off by putting tin foil in the microwave and was only saved from eternal embarrassment by Ōhira's quick reflexes.

As he stirred the instant hot chocolate powder into the hot water, he mulled over just how many marshmallows to add. The packet itself had several dozen. He decided to take a chance on his life and see what had been left in the mini-fridge. Given the dorms were filled with teenagers, he figured there might be some unclaimed goodies in there. Amongst the tupperware labelled with names and varying threats of death against thieves, he found a can of whipped cream with no obvious owner.

He admired his handiwork of two mugs with impressive towers of whipped cream and decorated with pastel-coloured marshmallows. Now he just had to get them back to his room without being accosted by thieves. Well, only one person came to mind really, but he figured Tendou would be either annoying Ushijima or studying. The third years didn't spend all their time together after all, and certainly not now that Semi and Shirabu spent a lot of time together.

It had been a fairly quick transition for Semi, within the first week of them dating they had fallen into the habit of staying in each other's rooms on the weekends. Semi had maintained that he wanted to stay apart during the week so they focused on their schoolwork and didn't distract each other. Shirabu had been supportive of that idea, even making the joke that he needed to keep his grades up if he was to be taken seriously next year.

There was no doubt in Semi's mind that Shirabu would be taken seriously, but he knew that Shirabu knew his feelings on that matter so saw no sense in repeating it.

As he got back to his dorm room, he noted that the main lights were off and only the small table lamp illuminated the room. He took the time to set the mugs down on the side table before firmly closing the door behind him. Shirabu was sat up, blankets still bundled around him, waiting for the door to close. His eyes were on the two drinks, whipped cream already starting to dribble down the sides of the mugs and marshmallows sinking into the melted mess.

"Huh, you went all out." He remarked as Semi sat next to him on the bed.

"well _yeah_." Semi snorted, playfully jabbing him in the side. "You made such a big drama over having to leave the dorms."

"You make it sound like I forced you to go over the top with them." Shirabu pouted, reaching for one of the mugs. Melted cream made the mug sticky, and he made a show of licking the excess before taking a proper sip.

Semi swallowed, trying not to think too hard into the gesture as he reached for his drink. There were a few moments of blissful silence as they savoured the sweet treats. As Semi set his empty mug down, he caught Shirabu's gaze once more as the other made another show of running his finger around the lip of the mug to gather the remnants of melted marshmallow.

"Can you just drink things like a normal person?" Semi snorted, leaning back on his elbows.

"I _am_." Shirabu stuck out his tongue. "Not my fault you have a filthy mind."

Semi spluttered, half offended at the assumption. But then again, he'd be lying if he hadn't thought about it.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow as Shirabu set the mug down finally. "What kind of filthy thoughts are you accusing me of having?"

He smirked as Shirabu's cheeks reddened. It was always a little amusing to see the other's facade falter when Semi called his bluff. Shirabu wasn't one to let his more vulnerable side show, his bratty reputation had gotten him the respect he desired from everyone and tossing it away now would feel counterproductive to him.

But Semi liked his softer side, just like Shirabu had repeatedly declared he preferred Semi's. They were a strange pair in many ways yet worked so well together.

"Well?" Semi asked, poking Shirabu's side. "You gonna tell me?"

"Sh-Shut up." Shirabu huffed, a nervous laugh escaping him. "I'm perfectly innocent in my thoughts."

Semi laughed, tossing his head back. "Uh-huh, and I'm the fucking pope."

"You're the fucking _worst_." Shirabu pouted, rolling over onto his stomach and propping his head up under folded hands. "Why don't you tell _me_ , eh?"

Semi stopped laughing, gazing at him with a softer smile. "Are we really having this conversation?"

"M-Maybe."

He studied Shirabu's expression; the rosy cheeks, curious eyes and the way he was biting at his lower lip. There was a silent challenge in his words, just like there always was. Semi reached out and poked his nose before moving his hand to card through Shirabu's hair. He watched as Shirabu leaned into the gentle touch, eyes slipping shut momentarily.

"What's brought all this on?" He asked, repeating the motion.

"What's brought what on?"

"You accusing me of thinking 'filthy' things?" He kept his tone playful, waiting for the pout of pretend irritation or the wrinkled nose twitch of amusement. "Are you trying to ask me something?"

"Like what?" Shirabu wasn't giving in easily.

Semi rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning his head on his hand. His free hand withdrew from Shirabu's hair and lay on the bed between them, fingers drumming the mattress gently. "Kenjirou, do you want to have sex?"

Rosy cheeks darkened. Semi let the question hang in the air, not in any hurry to prompt the other to answer. Shirabu's gaze flickered over him like he was analysing him for any hint that this was a cruel joke. He swallowed, wetting his lips.

"Yeah?" He murmured. "I-I'm...curious."

Semi nodded. "You can just say you're horny if that's it." He remarked with a slightly more mischievous smile.

"I'm not that foul-mouthed." He protested.

"Oh I don't know about that." Semi moved to sit up properly. "I guess we'll find out who is right."

Shirabu's face was blossoming a darker shade of red as Semi stood up. He rolled onto his back and sat up to see what the other was up to. Semi had walked over to the door and inserted the key into the lock, turning it until a loud click was heard.

"Y-You have--"

"I have everything we need, yes." Semi cut in, giving him a reassuring smile. "I had to go to the nurse the other day for a follow up about my shoulder injury and..." he trailed off, shrugging. "She didn't ask as many questions as I thought she would."

Shirabu nodded dumbly, shuffling back on the bed so he was sat more in the middle as Semi rummaged around in the drawer of his desk. The soft lighting in the room made it feel much more intimate as Semi returned to his side. He tossed the foil packet onto the bed along with a small bottle before sitting a lot closer to Shirabu than before.

"So," he murmured, "how much have you thought about it?"

"Uhm," Shirabu's eyes flickered over Semi's features, "just y'know, here or there...in the shower sometimes..."

"Yeah?" Semi leaned in, brushing his lips against Shirabu's. He waited for Shirabu tilt his face up to complete the chaste kiss.

The slow, soft gesture seemed to get the other to relax. He prided himself on being able to reassure Shirabu in these moments of vulnerability, to handle him like he was made of glass. It may have been slow going sometimes, but he felt much more rewarded when he got the other to open up like this. Shirabu broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Semi's as he closed his eyes, almost like he was overwhelmed already.

"How long have you thought about it?"

Semi didn't need to think too hard. "Since that day you outed us to the entire team." He replied, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "When you straight up implied we should."

"Heh, I mean I thought it was the next logical step." Shirabu nervously laughed. "But putting it off until now...feels better."

Semi kissed him again, gently coaxing him to deepen the kiss by parting his lips. Shirabu let himself be gently pushed back until he was laying down with Semi hovering over him. Breaking the kiss, Semi gazed down at him with a soft smile. They had done this many times; the heavy making out and teasing touches but with the proposition of sex hanging over them, every kiss, every touch felt like it was leading them to a new level of intimacy.

There was a thrill to it, to experiencing something new together.

"So now what?" Shirabu whispered.

"Depends," Semi replied, calm as he always was in these moments. Shirabu could irritate him to no end some days during practice, but in these moments he was always so willing to hand control to Semi. To trust Semi with his life, as dramatic as that sounded. "do you just wanna jump straight to it or...build up to it?"

"You talk like you're experienced in this field Eita." Shirabu playfully remarked.

He shrugged it off. "I've watched some porn in my time."

"Gross." Shirabu wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah yeah, cause you're the perfect angel aren't you?" Semi retorted, leaning down close enough to whisper. Because you haven't jerked off in the shower thinking about this have you?" He could feel the heat flushing Shirabu's cheeks. "You haven't left practice wanting me to bundle you into a closet and see how quiet we could be, have you?"

Shirabu shifted under Semi, a shaky breath leaving him as Semi's words hung in the air. Lips pressed against his neck, a trail of open-mouthed kisses led to Semi moving down to where his shirt collar started. A hand skimmed down his chest, finding the hem of his shirt and pushing it up. He turned his head to the side, heart racing. Fingertips brushed up his side as his shirt was pushed further up. The weight on the bed shifted a little before Semi's lips were on his stomach.

He became very aware of what Semi's intentions were as another hand palmed at the front of his shorts, gently cupping him and rubbing teasing touches through the thin fabric. A keening whimper left him as he felt hot air wash over his crotch. His eyes cracked open and he was met with the sight of Semi looking up at him from between his legs.

"Fuck..." He breathed.

Semi smiled. "Didn't take long to get you cussing." He remarked, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bulge in Shirabu's shorts.

"Shut up." Was the hissed reply. "Do something more useful with that smart-ass mouth of yours."

Semi had to laugh a little at how quickly Shirabu's temperament shifted. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Shirabu's shorts and pulled them down, with only minor effort from Shirabu himself. Blush was spreading down Shirabu's neck as he watched Semi's lips close around the head of his cock. He gasped as the new sensation surprised him, the warm, wet heat of Semi's mouth seemed so inviting as he bucked his hips in response.

"D-Don't stop."

Semi obliged, holding down Shirabu's hips as he made more of an effort to take him deeper. He hadn't done any of this before, all he had to go on were the few pornos he had watched recently. Still, having Shirabu pleading him to keep going had to be a good sign. He took his time, not rushing or trying to over-complicate things, just focusing on swirling his tongue around Shirabu's cock.

A hand carded through his hair, encouraging him to take more into his mouth. Small gasps and whimpers were falling from Shirabu's lips as his hips rocked up, seeking more of Semi's attention. Semi kept his movements deliberately slow and sensual, appreciating Shirabu's willingness to direct him.

Semi pulled back slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue against Shirabu's cock. There was a pleading whine from Shirabu as his chest heaved. He watched Semi shift to lean over him once more, he gazed up with glazed eyes, his heart was thundering in his chest as he teetered on the edge.

"I thought I said for you not--" he mumbled, being cut off by Semi reaching between them and wrapping his hand around his cock. "Ah--"

"I wanted to see your face when you came." Semi replied, slowly beginning to move his hand.

"Fucking weirdo." Shirabu half-heartedly remarked, the words not having any effect as Semi quicken his movements. He didn't need much more encouragement before he was bucking up into Semi's hand and a string of curses falling from his lips. Semi watched him fall apart under his touch. He felt Shirabu's cock twitch in his grasp before he came, lacing his stomach with cum.

He had to admit, he found the sight alluring, his own shorts feeling tighter as Shirabu's faint moans and shaky breathing seemed to fill the air between them. He wiped his hand on the bedsheets, eyes flickering to the foil packet within reach.

"How was that?" He murmured, leaning close enough to feel the heat radiating from Shirabu's body.

"We should've done this ages ago." Shirabu huffed, eyes lidded at he looked up at Semi. "God jerking off isn't gonna cut it anymore."

There was a quiet chuckle from Semi. "You wanna keep going?"

"Fuck yeah."

Semi reached over and picked up the condom. "So in your thoughts about this," he showed it to the other, foil reflecting the soft light in the room, "were you giving or receiving?"

Shirabu's lidded gaze fixed on the packet. "What do you want to do?"

If he was being honest, Semi hadn't thought much about it, in his wet dreams he had done both. However, his more protective side was coming out as he considered trying to guide the other through fucking him. This time at least, he wanted to make sure it was good, not necessarily 'special', but _good_.

"If you let me, I'll give."

Shirabu nodded, still in the hazy aftermath of his orgasm. His hand found its way to Semi's shirt and tugged him down. There was a vague hint of chocolate within the salty taste on Semi's lips, but it was the feeling of warmth that it left him feeling that he craved the most. With Shirabu keeping him locked in a kiss, Semi clumsily reached for the bottle of lube. He pulled away as he uncapped it, glancing between the task at hand and Shirabu's flushed face.

"It's gonna be cold." He warned, slicking up one finger to begin with. "Don't complain."

Shirabu pouted in response as Semi's free hand gently pushed one of his legs aside. "Since when do I-- Jesus _fucking christ_ \--"

Semi snorted as he rubbed the tip of his finger around the sensitive ring of muscle. He bit his lip as he watched Shirabu's expressions shifting from shocked to blissed out. He kept his teasing slow and shallow, gradually dipping his fingertip past the entrance.

"Oh god, it feels weird." Shirabu breathed. "Like _weird_ weird..."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." Shirabu replied quickly. "Just hurry up."

"Tsk bossy." Semi withdrew his finger and slicked up two this time. "So demanding Kenjirou."

He dipped his hand back between Shirabu's legs again, this time not taking too long to start pressing in. There was a sharp intake of breath before a long moan graced his ears. Two fingers pressed into Shirabu, gently thrusting and rubbing his inner walls. He tossed his head from side to side as he tried not to move too suddenly, hands were thrown either side of his head, fisting the sheets as Semi remained calm and collected.

The weird feeling had subsided, giving way for small pulses of pleasure to wash through his lower half. Sounds left his throat, tumbling from his lips as Semi grew bolder in his movements, his teasing getting more adventurous. Lips pressed open-mouthed kisses to his inner thigh, coaxing him to move at the other's command. He found himself looking up at Semi, his left leg slung over Semi's shoulder bringing his body into a new position, exposing his more sensitive areas to the other's touch.

"You okay?" Semi's voice was rough as he stilled his fingers. "Not in--"

"shut up and fuck me Eita." Shirabu would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't so caught up in the ebb and flow of the warmth rising within him.

He whimpered at the loss of Semi's fingers in his ass, gaze going to where Semi’s hands were clumsily rolling on the condom then slicking his cock up with lube. His breathing quickened as Semi met this gaze, the carnal desire pooling his eyes as Shirabu lay underneath him dishevelled and open like a book for only him to read. This was a story only they could write, the words inked in each kiss, each touch, each murmured declaration of affection.

"You ready?" Semi's voice but a whisper as he braced his weight on one hand on the bed whilst the other held himself at Shirabu's entrance.

Instead of a witty remark, Shirabu nodded, gazing up at Semi's concentrated expression. He let out a breath as he felt the warm head of Semi's cock press against him. The slightly weird sensation returned but was quickly burnt away by the full feeling that came when Semi pressed in further than his fingers had dared to press. Shirabu’s lips parted, another shaky breath leaving him as his eyes widened. Semi watched his reactions carefully, his hand now rubbing circles into Shirabu's hip.

"Talk to me babe."

The pet name made Shirabu smile lazily. "Fuck you're so--god please..."

Semi was relieved. Part of him had been fearful that Shirabu wouldn't enjoy it, that he wasn't into being a bottom with his attitude, but those fears were quashed as he rolled his hips forward and got a high-pitched moan for his efforts.

Semi kept the pace slow, his thrusts shallow and gentle. He took in Shirabu's blossoming cheeks, his glazed eyes, and parted lips. He wanted to burn the scene into his memory forever. As he quickened his pace a little, Shirabu's whimpers and murmurs got louder and more pleading.

"Please Eita...Eita, I-I wanna--"

Witnessing Shirabu coming apart beneath him again was a sight he wasn't going to get tired of. He thrust harder, feeling his release approaching quickly. He grabbed Shirabu's hips, pulling him closer, pressing deeper. He was so close. He clumsily wrapped a hand around Shirabu's cock, getting a pleading whine from him as he jerked the other off. It was sloppy, rushed and messy but the way Shirabu was at his mercy and still _begged_ for more just urged him to continue.

"Don't hold out on me Kenjirou." He said, meeting the glazed gaze of the other. "I thought you said you wanted to cum?"

"Fuck you." Shirabu cussed. "Shut up and fuck me harder."

"Careful what you wish for."

He let go of Shirabu entirely, bracing his hands either side of him on the bed. He drove forward and revelled in the guttural moan from Shirabu. He leaned down, now in a much better position to do so even with Shirabu's leg still slung over his shoulder. If anything it just made it that much easier to drive deeper and now he could swallow the moans and whimpers as he kissed Shirabu.

Teeth grazed Semi's lower lip as Shirabu trembled under the physical toll this was all taking. He felt stretched so thin that he'd snap, the heat coiling in his body threatened to spill over at any moment as Semi ravaged him. His hands flew to Semi's hair, tugging and nails digging into the nape of his neck. He panted into Semi's mouth, pulse thundering in his ears as the final deep thrust sent him over.

He came with a choked gasp, coating both of their crumpled, sweaty shirts with cum. Semi moaned into his mouth, hips stuttering before he stopped dead in his tracks. He broke away from the kiss and panted into Shirabu's neck, arms trembling as he kept himself from collapsing.

There was silence for a few moments. Semi was the first to move. He gently pulled out, grimacing a little at the sound. He slowly lowered Shirabu's leg down, making sure to relax the joints properly before stepped away to clean himself up. Shirabu remained where he was, breathing heavily as his body relaxed into the post-sex buzz.

Semi returned, digging out a box of tissues and tossing them onto the bed. He had dressed himself in fresh clothing before even attempting to deal with the aftermath of sex. Despite Shirabu's whimpered protests, he cleaned him up the best he could before tossing the used tissues away. He flopped down on the bed next to Shirabu, waiting for him to say something.

There was a blissful smile on Shirabu's face as he cracked open his eyes to see Semi's calm smile.

"Eita." He whispered, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Yeah?" Semi linked their fingers together.

"I fucking love you." He was blushing as he said it but Semi was prepared to pass it off as the buzz.

"I know." Semi squeezed his hand.

Shirabu pouted slightly. "You're meant to say it _back_ you dumbass."

Semi laughed, shaking his head. "You're impossible." He shuffled closer, poking Shirabu’s nose as he continued to pout at him. "I love you too."

The pout vanished, replaced with the more mischievous smile that Semi had grown to both fear and love in equal measure.

"So," Shirabu was quick to resume the normal conversation, "now we've burned off all those calories, wanna make your boyfriend another hot chocolate?"

Semi snorted, rolling his eyes playfully. "Only if you promise not to be so lewd in your drinking mannerisms."

"Hmm," Shirabu pretended to give it serious thought, "I'll _consider_ it?"

"Then I'll _consider_ giving you marshmallows."

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay." Shirabu nodded, sitting up and taking stock of the fact he was still half-naked. "Whilst you're doing that, I call dibs on the shower."

Semi wasn't going to argue with that. He gathered their mugs up and made his way back to the small kitchenette. It was blissfully quiet in the common area, meaning he was slightly less paranoid about anyone being able to smell the scent of sex on him. He leaned back against the fridge as the kettle boiled, lost in his thoughts about the last hour's events.

If anyone had told him three months ago that he would've heard with his own ears that Shirabu loved him, he wouldn't have believed them. It wasn't like he hadn't known, but knowing and hearing were two different things. It had been three months, three months of it dawning on him just how much more alive he felt around Shirabu. The rivalry most saw between them for that starting position was barely mentioned off the court, there was more to them than their positions.

There was more to life than volleyball. Semi had learnt this since becoming a third-year and having the prospect of college rammed down his throat. Giving up his starting position on the team had been the first step in letting go of his time at Shiratorizawa.

But now he had something new to hold on to, something new and exciting, and it wasn't the college applications.

He finished piling marshmallows onto towers of whipped cream, deciding to forgo them on his own drink. Letting himself back into the room, Shirabu was sat on the edge of the bed with a towel draped around his shoulders. He glanced up as the door was kicked shut behind Semi, eyes bright as he saw the sweet treat being offered to him.

"As you requested." Semi remarked, letting Shirabu take the mug from him before perching on the edge of the bed himself. He startled slightly as Shirabu leaned his head on his shoulder, hair still damp from the shower. "Oi don't spill it."

There was a small laugh as Shirabu cradled the mug. "Hey Eita,"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said earlier."

"Which was...what? That you hate the cold weather?" Semi grinned into his drink.

"Shut up I'm trying to be--" he scoffed, starting over, "I mean, after sex."

There was a pause as Shirabu took a dainty sip, careful not to disturb the melting cream and spill any down the sides of the mug this time.

"Eita?"

Semi set his half-finished drink down and wrapped his arm around Shirabu shoulders. There was a small sigh of relief from the other at the gesture.

"I know." Semi murmured, pressing his cheek to the top of Shirabu's head. "And I meant it too."

He felt Shirabu relax into his hold. He let his arm drop, hand now holding Shirabu's waist. He waited patiently as Shirabu nursed the rest of his drink in peaceful silence. Only when the now empty mug was set aside did Semi tug him to lie back on the bed once more.

Shirabu curled into his hold, burying his face in Semi's shirt. Exhaustion was beginning to catch up with them now the buzz was fading. Add to that the warming drinks and Shirabu was ready to pass out within moments of Semi lazily tugging a blanket over them.

"Kenjirou." He murmured, poking Shirabu's nose.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

There was a pause before the mumbled reply came; "I love you too."

Semi left the conversation there, letting Shirabu fall asleep. He too felt tired, but there was a warmth in his heart as he accepted this was now his new normal; an exciting, new normal.


End file.
